The present invention relates to a method for processing a photoresist-coated glass board, a method for manufacturing a stamper for a recording medium, a method for manufacturing a recording medium, a photoresist-coated glass board, a stamper for a recording medium and a recording medium and, particularly, to a method for processing a photoresist-coated glass board to manufacture a stamper for a recording medium such as an optical recording disk accurately formed with pre-pits.